


一辆小破飞机

by karia0709



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karia0709/pseuds/karia0709
Summary: 暂时存个档 lof疯狂屏蔽 要命了





	一辆小破飞机

拓海艱難地抬起沒被壓著的一隻手，把床頭的鬧鐘給摁了。  
好重。  
背後壓上來的人還呢喃著，沒有睡醒的跡象，溫暖的胸膛貼在自己背上，耳後根噴著均勻的鼻息。他堪堪側過身子，窗簾沒拉嚴實，外頭的微光撒在啓介此刻服帖地塌在耳後的金髮，镀上了一层好看的光亮。  
被壓了許久的腰有些酸疼，他想伸手把啓介扣著的手挪開，奈何試了五分鐘也紋絲不動，牢的一點都掰不開，他放棄了，轉身換了個稍微舒服一點的姿勢。彷彿是被他動來動去的聲音吵醒了，頸彎擱過來一個腦袋，耳邊響起模糊在嘴邊的聲音：  
「別亂動…」啓介悶悶地在耳邊說道，氣息侵入四肢百骸，拓海有點慌張。  
「對不起…」用不知對方有沒有聽見的聲音道了歉，身後卻不在有動靜了。  
可是，他自己卻不太鎮靜了。

要不要，偏偏挑這種時候那麼精神啊。

果然是年輕的男孩子呢。

他不想讓啓介知道現在這個尷尬的事，可對方的手就在腰間，拓海的脖子漸漸沾染上紅色，他盡力讓自己的氣息變得不要這麼亂，不是很寬敞的房間卻暴露了一切。

「你這睡覺繃的就像塊木頭。」

「你…醒著啊…」  
背後貼著的人動了動，等拓海意識到已經來不及了，啓介的手先一步捉住了他的敏感，他一下弓了起來，口中差點漏出了聲。

「這沒什麼，常有的事。」  
拓海腦袋熱熱的，他不知道啓介怎麼能這麼淡定的一邊撫弄著自己，一邊說出這樣平靜的話。細碎的吻沿著脖頸一路順到了耳根，他自己都感覺到的不同尋常的溫度，啓介一隻手臂攬著他，一隻手柔和地覆在身下。  
陣陣舒服的感覺傳來，拓海慢慢放鬆了身體，羞恥地蹭著把自己往對方手裡送。啓介注意到了懷裡越來越軟的身體，那人卻閉著眼咬緊了牙關，一副英勇就義的樣子。  
他把另一隻手伸到拓海頭下，托起側臉，柔軟的頭髮穿插在指尖，稍稍轉過頭，用舌頭一點一點舔著他的嘴唇。  
「嗯……」拓海的一個疏漏就被他抓住機會探了進去，鼻子里哼出了呻吟，嘴裡被某個不知好歹的傢伙正肆意地品嘗著，他微睜開眼，啓介用狡黠的眼神看著他，他的臉便不爭氣地紅了起來，被人抓著關鍵卻無法逃離，口中被翻騰出了靡靡的水漬聲，被動承受的他只想找個洞鑽進去。  
「會讓你舒服的…」啓介稍稍放開他被親的通紅的唇，換氣的間隙近在咫尺的聲音，配合著身下來回遊刃有餘的手，挺立的部位在啓介手中顫動著，溢出的透明液體誠實地反映著身體的滿意。  
「嗯哈……」誘人的聲音傳入耳朵，啓介更不放過他，將斷斷續續的呻吟全數封入口中。彼此交融的舌頁互換著津液，拓海受不住啓介這暴風驟雨般的侵犯，破碎的呻吟聲漏出嘴角，在這狹窄的房間分外清楚。  
「不怕你老頭子聽見嗎。」

啓介決定先放過他，手抵上拓海的背往自己身邊送了送，胸口的小可愛醒目地染上瓔紅，親上去用舌尖刺激吮吸著，身下的手用略微粗糙的手心全數覆蓋上頂端，有頻率地來回著。  
「他早出去了……啊……！」涉世不深的小綿羊來不及收回的叫喊聲，啓介聽著笑意更深了。趁著機會加快手上的動作，不出意外地手中的硬挺和摟著的身體顫了又顫，像是熬不住的樣子。  
拓海緊緊抓著他的肩膀，啓介沒有去看他的表情，只顧著更加刺激著胸口，被刻意壓低卻又充滿魅惑的細碎聲音在耳邊，他只覺手中的跳動越發地清晰了，隨著最後夾帶著哭腔的叫聲，手心一陣濕潤。

有點暈眩的拓海緩了好一會，默默地抽過床頭的紙巾，遞了過去，頭卻埋進啓介的胸口，一句話也憋不出。

這小子，啓介清理完下身，便是怎麼耐下心哄了兩句，拓海也依舊頭也不抬。  
「你是好了，我怎麼辦啊？」雖然自己是不怎麼好受，但是眼下重要的是拓海的反應，搞得跟自閉了一般。  
「我……幫你……」細小的蚊子叫傳來。  
好不容易肯說話了，他扳直對方的身子，拓海拗不過他，露出明明生理上已經解決了，卻還依舊紅通通的臉。  
「你說，你要怎麼幫我？」啓介順著他的話，好笑地望著紅著臉發著呆的某人。眼看他的手就順勢要探下去，啓介截住了。  
「行了，不折騰你了。」拓海只覺自己的頭髮被揉了又揉，啓介一個翻身下床，好看的小麥色肌膚在逐漸明亮的陽光照耀下，泛著誘人的顏色。  
「你再睡會，我去洗個澡。」

看見啓介不再介意這個那個，拓海懸著的心終於放鬆了下來。只是等啓介洗完澡出來偶然瞟到的強烈大小對比，楞是又讓他乖乖埋回了被子里。

比什麼呀，現在已經輸了好嗎！


End file.
